


Yuri!!! On Ice {Various X Reader} Request: Closed

by Lurkingshadow21385



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dates, F/M, Ice Skating, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Oral, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, kawaii stuff to, oneshots, request, x Reader, yuri!!! on ice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurkingshadow21385/pseuds/Lurkingshadow21385
Summary: Yuri!!! On Ice x reader! Request are currently open! I do fluff, smut, anything really. I am open to lemon and lime request!





	1. Requests are open!

I'm open for request! If you have one please leave it in the comments and if you want the story to have a specific theme please tell me! I'm also open for lemon and lime request!


	2. Yuri Plisetsky [idfc part 1] Lemon

This chapter will have 2 parts that both contain lemons. The first one is your first time together and the second is well...Your second or third time together...Lol prepare for awkward first time sex...enjoy~  
_________________________________________________________________________________

Yuri hummed lowly as you slowly ran your fingers through his hair. Due to his wonderful progress Yakov and Lilia had allowed the boy to come over to your apartment, and stay the night as long as he was at practice on time the next morning. The tv played lowly in the background meanwhile the rest of the home was silent except for your breathing. 

"You're quiet." You broke the silence and stared down at him. He grunted and finally opened his eyes. "I'm thinking." Was his reply before once again closing his eyes. "About Yuuri and Viktor?" You asked after a moment of silence. His body tensed then relaxed. "No." He lied.

You knew that Viktor was a sensitive topic and decided to drop it. Yuri was just now feeling proud of himself again and you didn't wont to dampen his mood. You felt Yuri shift and reach into his pocket to pull out his phone. He unlocked it and you watched silently as he scrolled through instagram before putting it back down. 

His eyes boredly moved over to the tv along with yours. A old soap opera was planning and currently the man and woman were arguing. Boring. Reaching over you picked up the remoted before handing it to Yuri. He flipped through the channels. Nothing good. Finally he found a channel with the old replays of todays ice skating competition. 

It was from the Cup of China. You quickly felt Yuri's aura sadden and took the remote. He blinked slowly trying to process how quickly you had moved before changing the channel. Once again you ended up on the stupid soap opera. Sighing you turned the tv off. 

"Want to go somewhere?" You asked him. "It's already nine at night, nearly everywhere is closed." He replied before looking towards the door. You could tell he wanted to go out just as much as you, possibly to take his mind off training for a little while. "Walking around town is free." You joked and he simply looked at you.

Sighing he sat up and fixed his hair that you had slightly messed up. "Get your coat." He instructed. Smiling you jumped up to go grab your coat from your room. Yuri was waiting at the door with his sports coat on and a scarf. 

You slipped on your black coat and Yuri opened the door for you. You were the first to step out meanwhile Yuri closed and locked the door with the key you had given him. He followed you out of the building and onto the street. Silence remained between the two of you as you walked towards the park.

Yuri's hands were tucked deep into his pockets meanwhile your froze inside yours. Noticing this Yuri sighed and took his scarf off before wrapping it around you. A small smile appeared on your face as you started to feel warm. 

Looking up you noticed that fresh snow was falling on the two of you. Once again Yuri looked deep in thought when you turned to look at him. You gave a small pout. He was your best friend and you refused to allow him to trouble himself with troublesome thoughts. "Yuri, it's snowing." You smiled and pointed out.

He blinked. "Yeah, it usually does." He shrugged. You started to sweat. "So how's training going?" You asked curiously. "Tiresome." He grumbled at the thought. You giggled at the lazy look in his eyes and reached your hand out. He blinked and stared at it. "I know your hands are cold just as much as mine." You hummed. Sighing he took your hand in his.

"There's a coffee shop thats usually open this late at night. Want to grab some to go?" You asked Yuri. He just looked at you before shrugging his shoulders and muttering a "I don't care." Which earned him a pout from you. You led him off the street and onto another one. After turning the corner a small shop with a light blue sign in the window read "Opened".

Humming Yuri stared at the people inside while being pulled by you. The two of you waited in line for about ten minutes until it was finally your turn. Yuri had ordered a hot chocolate, meanwhile your ordered a white chocolate mocha with extra whip cream. The two of you waited quietly till your names were called to retrieve your warm drinks. Once again the two of you headed out into the snow.

It was quiet on the way back, except for when either you or Yuri would blow the steam away from your drink before taking a sip. By the time you got back to the apartment it was already close to eleven. Your coffee was nearly cold, but somehow Yuri's still remained hot. When the two of you once again sat on the couch, you reached out to flip on the television. 

The smell of the sweet chocolate reached your nose, and you couldn't help but look over at yuri. He quietly sipped on his beverage, but a few seconds later his eyes met yours. "What?" He asked in his usual irritated voice. "N-nothing." You quickly went back to looking at the tv. You heard him sigh and soon saw the cup in front of you.

"Are you sure it's ok?" You asked as you set your cup down and took his warm one is your hand. Taking a small breath you decided it should be cooled down by now. Oh how wrong you were. You took a large guld, and you couldn't believe your eyes had gotten as wide as they did. Yuri jumped as you yelped and nearly spilled his hot chocolate. 

He blinked slowly. "I'll go get you some ice." He quickly stood up and rushed to your kitchen. He grabbed an ice cube from your freezer, and rushed back. "Ok open your mouth." He instructed as he once again took a seat beside you. You shook your head and fanned your tongue. "It's fine." You mumbled. Yuri rolled his eyes before reaching out to place the cube on your tongue, but you quickly retracted it back into your mouth.

Sighing his eye twitched and he gulped. He watched as you uncomfortably watched the tv. He could tell you were still in pain. His fingers were starting to feel numb from the ice cube, so he decided if he couldn't have you willingly take the ice cube he would have to force you.

"(y/n)." He called out. Curiously you hummed and looked at him. He slipped the cube into his mouth, before grabbed your chin roughly and forcing you to look at him. He pressed his lips roughly against yours and pushed the ice cube into your mouth. Sure you two had shared a friendly kiss or two, but this was different. 

He was rubbing the ice cube on your tongue with his. Both of your mouths were freezing. Sure you expected him to leave the ice cube in your mouth to let it melt, but he seemed to have something else in mind.

His hand that held the ice cube had made its way up your shirt and onto your skin. You yelped and drew back quickly. A string of saliva connected the two of you together, which definately made your cheeks burn. You shivered as you felt Yuri's cold hand cup your breast through your bra. "Y-yuri?" You stared at him curiously. Sure you two annoyed each other through inappropriate touching, but this was an entirely different level.

"Open your mouth idiot." He grumbled as he looked at you with a bored expression. Your eye twitched and you looked away in defiance. Yuri clearly did not like this. Instead his cold hands went under your bra and groped your breast. 

You jumped and quickly opened your mouth. He looked at your tongue, and like he suspected, it was scalded. Your body was tense under his touch and he could tell you were highly uncomfortable. Who could blame you? "Uh, your breast feel strange." He grumbled lowly. "Then get your fucking hands out of my bra!" You growled and tried pushing him away.

Yeah, those probably weren't the right choice of words. Instead of doing as you asked, he slid his hands to the back of your bra and unhooked the material. Once again you nearly screamed until he leaned up to press his lips against yours again. 

Surprisingly you were starting to feel your body warm up. His hands had some how worked your shirt off you, and his lips were no longer pressed against yours. Instead you caught him staring at your breast with big eyes and bright red cheeks. "Is something the matter?" You asked worriedly as you got close to covering your breast. 

"I've never seen breasts up close before." He mumbled. You had to cover your mouth to try and not to laugh. You knew he had been forced to go on several dates due to the other skaters, but it actually surprised you a bit that he had never gotten anywhere with them.

"What's so funny?" He asked clearly unamused. "I've just realised, that since you're so busy you've probably never really thought about being in a situation like this. Then again with how school is, I've never thought it would go like this." You mumbled.

Yuri just blinked and rolled his eyes. While you were mumbling to yourself he had went on ahead and taken his own shirt off. When you looked at him once more, you felt like you were going to pass out. He had already started on his pants, and quickly you reached your hand out to stop him.

He blinked. "What?" He asked. "A-are you sure about doing this?" You asked worriedly. You truely didn't wont this guy to regretting it in the end. You went to school with a lot of girls and guys who claimed that after their first time they really wished they would have waited. He stared at you and placed his hands on top of yours. They were shaking slightly. "I'm sure." He whispered lowly. 

Surprisingly that confirmation didn't really help with your nerves. While you were off thinking again Yuri had already kicked his pants off, leaving him only in his boxers. You were once again brought back to reality when Yuri had placed your hands over your pants button. You blinked surprised. He wasn't going to take them off? Then it clicked.

You had asked if he was ready, and he was. But you never confirmed that you were. This was the final decision for the two of you. He wanted you to make the choice. Taking a deep breath you unbuttoned your pants, and you noticed Yuri's body relax a bit. A small smile appeared on your lips because of this.

Slowly you slid them down and saw Yuri shift in irritation. When you finally kicked them off Yuri surprised you by going down, and grabbing the edge of your panties with his teeth. You covered your faced in embarrassment and felt him slip them off with his hands. You were completely naked, all except for Yuri who had his boxers on.

"So uh. What should I do now?" He asked and blinked, clearly confused on what to do next. "...Excuse me?" You were completely shocked. "You take your boxers off dummy and then you...Uh..." You tried to find the words, but they continued to clog up your mind.

He blinked and looked at his boxers then at your naked form. Was he seriously having second thoughts after he literally just undressed you?! 

This boy could be so dumb sometimes. Taking a deep breath he slipped his boxers off, and shifted in between your legs. You felt his tip rub against your entrance, and you think it was possible for your face to get redder.

"So I just put it in?" He asked, clearly embarrassed. This was a first. "Uh. Yeah." You looked at him embarrassed. Taking a deep breath and moved his cock into you a bit to quickly which made you yelp. "Ow!" You grabbed his shoulders and he nearly jumped. "W-what's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

Your eyes were beginning to water. "D-don't put it in so fast." You grumbled. Yuri grunted an apology, before once again pushing into you slowly. It wasn't as bad as the first time he tried entering, but at least this was a bit better. You gripped his shoulders tightly, and you could feel his body tensing from the sensation. 

When he was finally in he grunted lowly. He looked at your red face and leaned up to gently kiss the tears that had gather in the corner of your eyes. Your shivered slightly when his hands found your hips. After a few moments of silence his lips found yours. He held you close and jumped with wide eyes when you rolled your hips against his.

He groaned loudly and glared at you "Are you trying to kill me?" He grumbled. You snickered and once again rolled your hips. Another low groan. This time he slowly pulled out before thrusting back into you earning a small moan from you. A smug look appeared on his face. Once again he moved his hips, this time you bit your bottom lip to hold back the moans. 

Yuri's smug face turned to one of annoyance. You returned the smug look he held before and moved your hips. Yeah, he had snapped. He took your hands away from your mouth and held them above your head. His hips quickly moved against yours, and moans followed after each other continuesly. 

You rolled your hips against his and tossed your head back. His lips found your chest where he left a few hickeys above your breasts. Your legs wrapped around his waist and a loud groan escaped him as he went deeper inside you.

Though when he tried shifting to try placing one of your legs over his shoulder it ended with you bother falling off the couch. "Ow." You both groaned. You had actually felt close to reaching your limit until the current event. Awkwardly you stared at each other. During the fall he had pulled out and once again you felt his erection poking at you.

"Do you want me to put it back in? I mean, I was pretty close." He asked as he stared at you. Taking a deep breath you sighed. "No, it's best not to take chances. Not like we had any condoms anyway." You mumbled. He gave a small nod of confirmation, but you could tell he was in pain wanting a release.

A small smile appeared on your face as you slipped a hand between the two of you and you slowly stroked his cock. Yuri jumped and blinked slowly. "You want a release don't you?" You asked curiously. He blushed and gave a small nod. You giggled as you moved your hand up and rubbed the tip of his cock. 

Yuri shuddered and thrusted into your hand. His right hand kept him propted up on top of you, meanwhile his left trailed down your stomach and teased your clit. You shuddered and felt your breath hitch. 

He chuckled lowly and rubbed your clit for a few seconds, before slowly slipping a finger inside you. You bit your bottom lip and gently squeezed Yuri's cock. He groaned loudly and was thrusting into your hand. You moved your hand up and down and could feel the precum already coming from the tip. 

He soon slipped two more fingers inside you which made you scream out in pleasure. His fingers thrusted at the pace of your hand. It wasn't long till he finally reached his peek and came on your stomach. You blushed as the warm liquid trailed off your stomach, and tossed your head back when you reached your release.

All the was heard in the room was the sound of the two of you trying to catch your breaths. "Maybe next time it'll be better, and go more smoothly." Yuri pointed out. You blinked. Next time? He wanted to do it again? You felt your heart flutter. A small smile appeared on your face. Yuri grabbed his phone to check the time and sighed. 

"It's one in the morning, and I gotta get up in a few hours. Let's go to bed." Yuri stood up and grabbed you. He tossed you over his shoulder and led you to the bedroom. "At least let me put some clothes on!" You groaned mostly due to the pain in your hips. "We'll be warmer like this." He chuckled. You groaned tiredly "Yuri." You grumbled tiredly as he tucked the two of you in and fell asleep.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The song idfc by blackbear kinda inspired me for this chapter for some reason...


	3. Viktor X Reader [Warmth] Lemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The power goes out during a snow storm and Viktor knows the perfect way to help you keep warm~

Warning! This is a lemon meaning it will contain sex and sexual situations! Read at your own risk!

__________________________________________________________________________________

If you could name ANYTHING else that Viktor loved, besides you, it would be ice. He didn't only like to skate on it he enjoyed pranking and surprising you with it. From replacing your nice warm bath with an ice one, to dropping one of the frozen cubes down your shirt when you weren't looking.

You were just happy that he didn't do things like this constantly. Probably once every month or two, and sadly you had lost track of the last time he had surprised you. 

Slowly you stired the warm soup in the pot that was currently cooking, and listened closely to the ice skating video Viktor was watching. Makkachin was laying beside the couch napping, meanwhile Viktor had a hand hanging off the couch and rubbing the dogs head. When the video finished he placed his phone on the coffee table and looked outside to the fresh falling snow.

His eyes then landed onto his empty glass from earlier with the now melting ice. He smirked. Sitting up he peeked over the couch and watched as your mind was somewhere else. He reached into the cup and allowed the cold solid to slip into the palm of his hand. Once again he looked back, and saw you now in the fridge looking for something.

Slowly and quietly he stepped over his poodle and made his way towards you. You had just picked up a egg and was thinking about cooking eggs for breakfast tomorrow. Your thoughts were broken when you felt the cold and wet substance slip down the back of your shirt. Yelping in shock you quickly turned around and smacked the egg on the side of Viktors head.

He flinched and blinked in surprise, meanwhile you were trying to get the ice out of the back of your shirt. "Viktor what the hell?!" You gave a sigh of relief when you finally got the ice out. "You cracked an egg on my head." Was all he said. Turning around you finally noticed the yellow and clear liquid dripping off his face and onto the floor.

You covered your mouth to try and stiffle your giggles. "That hurt (y/n)." Viktor sighed and pouted. You held your stomach and leaned against the counter, still too giggly to answer. A small smile appeared on his face and he laughed along with you. Smiling he wrapped his arms around you from behind, and pulled you close. Your giggles stopped after a while and you finally started to calm down.

Viktor felt the side of his face, and allowed some of the egg to rub off on his hand. Smiling down at you he rubbed it on the side of your face and you cringed. "Ew." You grumbled and laughted slightly. He laughed and leaned down to kiss you. Instead of his lips meeting yours, they met the palm of your hand. "You got egg on your lips. I'm not kissing that." You told him and chuckled.

He finally released you and sighed with a small smile. He watched you walk away and back towards the soup that you put on low. "I'm gonna go get a shower." You told him and made your way to the bathroom. Makkachin stared at his owner and walked over to him. Viktor patted his head and watched as he sniffed the egg that had fallen to the floor.

Instead Viktor led him over to his dog bowl full of food. He grabbed some paper towels and cleaned up the mess the two of you had made. He felt the side of his face where the egg had started to dry an cringed a bit at the feeling.

When you got out of the shower you were drying your hair with a towel, and walked into the kitchen. "Showers open." You told Viktor with a small smirk as you walked over to the soup and fixed you a bowl. Viktor passed you and kissed your cheek before walking away. You gave a small smile and walked over to the couch to eat. 

Makkachin followed you and jumped up beside you on the couch. The poodle rested its head on your lap, and watched as you reached for the remote to turn on the tv. Smiling you flipped it to the news and started to eat. After a few minutes the shower was cut off and you heard Viktor come out of the bathroom. 

Looking towards him you watched as he dried his gray hair, and looked up at you with a small smile. He was only wearing boxers and a t-shirt which made your cheeks burn a light pink. He fixed him a bowl of soup before walking and sitting on the other end of the couch. Makkachin moved off your lap and instead the poodle rested its head on its owners lap. 

Viktor smirked at you and you rolled your eyes. The dog always chose the hand that fed it. Your eyes shifted to the weather outside where the snow was falling even faster. It was suppose to be like this for a while and the news recommended everybody stay inside for about a day or two.

When Viktor finished you took the two empty bowls and walked into the kitchen to put them in the sink. You decided you also should put the soup away, so you transfered it to a different container. As soon as you put the soup away the lights flickered in the apartment before completely going out. 

Both you and Viktor blinked as you tried looking at the other in the dark. Makkachin eyes glowed as the dog jumped away from Viktor and took off to hide in another room. Viktor stood up from the couch and walked towards the window. Darkness. "Seems like the entire neighborhoods power is out." He sighed. He walked back over to the coffee table and looked at the time on his phone. It was nearly eleven now.

"Tired?" He asked curiously. "Not really." You tried to navigate your way around the room, but kept bumping into things. You finally gave up when you stubbed your toe on the edge of the couch and face planted the white sofa. You held your foot and groaned in pain. "(y/n)?" Viktor called out worriedly as he shined his phone light on your face.

You cringed at the sudden brightness and he quickly toned it down. He sat beside you and held your hurt foot. He smiled at you and gently rubbed it. "It feels like hell." You grumbled and wiped the forming tears away from your eyes.

Viktor laughed and crawled over on top of you. He shifted so he was laying behind you and turned you so your body aligned with his. His hands wrapped around your stomach and you placed your hands on top of his. "It's getting cold." You grumbled and started to shift uncomfortably after a while.

"I feel fine." Viktor hummed and blew warm air against the back of your neck. "Yeah because you constantly skate on ice and live in the cold." You grumbled and shifted to get more comfortable. A few moments of silence passed before Viktor shifted, and slipped his arms under your stomach and legs. He picked you up and surprised you a bit.

"I better not hit a wall." You jokingly threatened him. Viktor hummed and pretended to almost trip and drop you, which led to you gripping him and asking to be put down. He ignored your cries, and a few moments later dropped you onto the bed the two of you shared. 

You sighed in delight at the soft fabric you were laying on. Viktor smiled and climbed into bed beside you, and patted the spot beside him. Looking up at him with a small smile you climbed in beside him. You shifted and once again he held you like he did earlier on the couch.

Silence echo'd throughout the apartment as you tried falling asleep. You were close to it actually, until you felt something poke your back. "Viktor. Don't tell me." You sighed as your face started to heat up. Instead the ice skater chuckled and pulled you closer, clearly not helping the situation. 

"I can't help it. I'm cold." He hummed and rubbed his cool hands against your stomach. "You do realise that if you were cold your body would focus on getting warm, not giving you an erection right? Besides you literally feel like a heater." You grumbled and was tempted to press your body closer to his just to get warm.

Viktor chuckled as he watched you debate with yourself. "I can make you feel like a heater to." He joked and pulled the sleeve of your shirt down so he could kiss the skin under it. 

You shuddered at the feeling, and felt his hands moved up to cup your breast. He gently squeezed and you bit your bottom lip to hold back your moan. Viktor gave a small pout at this and once again kissed your neck. He gently bit the skin until a small love bite appeared. 

His hands left your breast and instead found the edge of your shirt. Sighing, knowing you would give in sooner rather than later, you sat up and slipped the shirt off yourself. Viktor blinked and a cute smile appeared on his face. Your cheeks onced again began to burn.

You shifted so you were on top of him and his hands quickly went to your hips. You could feel his erection poking you and a small smile appeared on your face. Leaning down you started to kiss his neck, while his hands went down and tugged at the edge of your pants. Getting up you allowed him to slip your pants off, yet stopped him when he got ready to slip your panties off.

"Shy still?" He asked and you shook your head. "I don't think it's right for me to be freezing alone, so until you strip no touching." You covered your breast which was to half hide yourself, and half trying to warm yourself up.

Viktor sat up and in a swift motion took his shirt off. "There now we're both in our underwear." He chuckled and placed his hands on your hips. "Don't be a smart ass." You chuckled and watched as he leaned in to kiss you. Slowly your lips pressed against each other and you felt his hands once again go to your panties. 

Giving a small sigh in defeat you got up a bit and allowed him to slip the last piece of clothing off. He hummed as his eyes scanned you up and down. Usually girls would get embarrassed and cover themselves up, but you were used to this. Whenever he saw you naked he enjoyed admiring you from top to bottom.

His hands gripped the side of your thighs and he quickly turned you over onto your back. You were a bit surprised by his sudden action, but smiled when you finally realised he was on top of you. Viktor smiled down at you and kissed your shoulder where he had left the love bite earlier. You hummed at the feeling and gently rubbed your fingers up and down his back.

Viktor hummed at the feel and slowly kissed his way down your body. Your face slowly got darker and darker. He had moved your legs apart without you surprisingly noticing. Wow he was good. His smile turned into a small one as he kissed the inside of your thigh and gently bit the skin. You jumped a bit at the feeling and looked away with embarrassment. Viktor chuckled at this.

"Viktor, stop, that tickles." You mumbled and your eyes met the other side of the wall to distract you. Viktors smile widened knowing secretly you wanted this just as much as he did. His hand rubbed the outside of your thigh as he leaned closer. Slowly he slipped his tongue inside you and felt your body tense and shudder.

His eyes landed on you to watch your reaction for a moment, before going back to pleasing you. Slowly his tongue moved in and out of you. You felt it brush against your wet walls which made you shudder. "Viktor." You moaned and moved your hips against his mouth. His hands moved to hold your hips down and hummed against you.

Your toes curled and slowly you felt yourself close to cumming. You squirmed and listened to him chuckle. He slipped his tongue out and watched as you gave him a displeased look. He crawled up your body leaving a small kiss every now and again. 

Viktor stared into your eyes and watched as you gave a small pout. "Sorry, but I want you to cum tonight for the first time when I'm inside you." He whispered in your ear before gently biting it. You shuddered at the feeling and felt as his hands moved to your breast to gently grope them. You moaned lowly and smirked when you placed our hand on Viktors chest and went down. 

You slipped your fingers past his boxers and gently wrapped your hand around his throbbing cock. He jumped a bit at the feeling of your cold hand and bit his bottom lip. Enjoying the control you now you slowly moved your hand up and down. You could feel him move his hips, thrusting into your hand. 

You once again started to get wet as you stared at his face. He was panting and it was clear he was trying to get his breathing under control. You licked your bottom lip and Viktors eyes narrowed at your action. Your focus moved back to what your hand was doing. Some precum leaked from his tip, and you gently rub it over the head of his cock with your thumb. 

A loud moan escaped him as he was close to reaching his climax, but suddenly you stopped. Viktor was panting and blinked. "I don't want you to cum unless your inside me." You winked and giggled. In return of the comment Viktor forced you down and quickly entered you. A loud moan escaped the two of you and quickly he started to thrust. 

Yep. You had made him desperate for his climax, though you didn't mind one bit. His hands gripped your hips tightly as he pounded into you. Reaching down he took your left leg and placed it over his shoulder. He thrusted into you from the new angle and watched as you gripped the sheets under you.

Viktors right hand moved to your left one and held it. Your grip was strong and you were a panting mess under him. He loved seeing you like this. "Tell me (y/n). How badly do you want to cum?" He asked as his thumb rubbed the back of your hand. 

"Very badly." You whined and moved your right leg to move against his side. He chuckled at this action, but the two of you jumped when a loud ring echo'd through the room. Your eyes shifted to your phone that rested on the night stand and the two of you looked at each other as Viktor stopped completely. Smirking Viktor reached over and took the phone. He handed it to you, which earned him a 'are you fucking serious?' look. 

"I think you can do both." He chuckled. "Viktor-" You got cut off as Viktor slid your phone over to answer it. "(y/n)! Are you and Viktor alright?! The idiot want pick up his phone!" You had to pull your phone away from your ear as Yakov yelled. "W-we're fine." You sighed. Smirking Viktor moved his hips and you bit back a moan, sending a glare his way.

He gave you an innocent look as he started thrusting again. You bit the back of your hand to try and keep silent as Yokov continued to talk. "Where the hell is his phone?! I thought you two were dead!" The coach continued to complain. Chuckling Viktor shifted. He pulled you on top of him and took the phone from you. 

"I'm here Yokov." Viktor greeted and thrusted his hips upwards. You moaned loudly and quickly covered your mouth. "What was that? Did (y/n) get hurt?!" He asked and Viktor simply hummed. "Not really." He purred. "What the hell does that mean?" He growled. You moved your hips against Viktors and your moans slowly got louder.

He bit his lip trying not to let any of his moans go as Yakov continued to talk. "How close are you to sitting down? I keep hearing movement!" Yakov grumbled. "Oh, very close." He moaned. "Huh? Seriously Viktor! At least give the phone to (y/n)! She has to be sitting down!" He instructed.

"Oh she's sitting alright, yet also kinda busy moving." Viktor shifted his eyes to stare at you. He sat up and moved to start kissing your neck. He handed the phone back to you and quickly you started to talk. "I-I'm sorry Yakov but I have to go!" You groaned as your climax was close. "What are you two doing that's making so much noise!?" He ordered.

You snapped. "I said I have to go!" You growled and ended the call before tossing your phone to the side. Viktor chuckled and groaned as he felt himself coming close. He looked up at you and within seconds your lips met. A few thrusts later and you nearly screamed when you came. Viktor groaned as he gripped your hips and came inside you. The room was silent except for the two of you panting.

It was soon broken by Viktors chuckles. "Yakov is gonna be pissed." He laughed and pulled you down with him. "I really don't give a fuck." You grumbled as you smiled and rested your head on the skaters chest. Viktor stroked your hair as you started to fall asleep and intertwined your hands together. Though it was hard for him to fall asleep due to having so much energy, plus Yakov trying to call you back to scold you...


	4. Currently working on a Yuri Plisetsky x Reader one-shots

I'm about to open a story for Yuri Plisetsky x reader only one-shots. Lemons and limes can also be requested on it's request page when it's available!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a request if you have one, and if you want it to have a specific theme please tell me!


End file.
